Patch Notes 1.2.66
I. New and Revamped Heroes Witch - Selena,599 Diamonds, 32, 000. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Hero Specialty: A magic assassin with two conflicting forms. switching between ranged skills and close-combat skills as she dances between the realms of good and evil. Elven Form: 1st Skill: Trap -- Summons an Abyssal Devil to lurk in the designated locations. when approached by an enemy unit, it will attach itself to the enemy. then ‘ deal magic damage to the enemy and surrounding enemy targets while slowing them. Devils can also be attached to SeIena's body. but she will not take damage or be slowed by them. Up to 3 devils can exist at the same time. 2nd Skill: Arrow -- Channels the power of the abyss into magic arrows then fires them in the specified direction. Enemies hit are stunned and take magical damage. Stun duration and damage increase the further the arrows fly. Abyssal Traps hit along the way will be absorbed and the trap's effect will be applied to the target when hit. Ultimate Skill: Darkness -- Selena melds with the Abyss, entering abyssal form and gaining movement speed for a short time. She also gains access to new skills while in abyssal form. Abyssal Form: 1st Skill: Eater -- Uses the power of the abyss to strengthen both claws, causing the next basic attack to deal an additional magical damage, while granting a damage absorbing shield. 2nd Skill: Garotte -- Charges in the specified direction, dealing magical damage to enemies along the way. If this damage triggers the Abyssal Mark effect, its cooldown will reset immediately. Ultimate Skill: of the Moon God - Selena calls upon the power of the Moon God to rid her body of the Abyss. increasing movement speed for a short time and restoring Elven skills. Shared Skills: Passive: Symbiosis -- The power bestowed upon her by the Moon God and the Abyss allows Selena to switch freely between her two forms. Skills used in her Elven form will attach Abyssal Marks to her enemies, and skills used in Abyssal form will consume these marks to deal bonus magical damage. Wizard - Nana Revamp, 299 Diamonds. 6.500 Battle Points. We recently re-examined Nana. Among the current 60 heroes, her usage rate and winning percentage were relatively low. pointing to some flaws in her design. As a support mage, Nana's damage was too low and her control was too strong, which resulted in a lack of depth in her playstyle. After this revamp. Nana will be more focused on damage capability, with the following adjustments made to her skills: 1st Skill: Boomerang — Launches a magical boomerang in the specified direction. Each time the boomerang hits an enemy, it will deal magical damage and slow them. 2nd Skill: Smooch: Summons Molina to the designated area. After a short delay, Molina will lock onto an enemy hero and chase them, transforming them into a cat spirit while dealing magical damage and slowing them. Transformed heroes have reduced Armor and Magic Resistance. Ultimate Skill: Blitz: Summons Molina to the designated area to attack 3 times. Each attack deals magical damage to enemies in the area and slows them. it Molina hits a single enemy twice in a row. that enemy will be stunned. Passive: Gift: Nana and nearby allies receive gold trom Molina at regular intervals. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins New Skins: LesleySkinRosa— 599 Diamonds. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Available April 9th (Server Time) — Watch this space! Lesley and the Skin Rosa can be purchased in a bundle. Launch Week Diamond Discount: 30% off! Available April 9th (Server Time) — Watch this space! III. Hero Adjustments Lesley Tactical Grenade: Optimized the feel of this skill. Martis Mortal Coil: Optimized the feel of this skill and fixed a problem where the first part of this skill sometimes didn't deal damage. Franco Brutal Massacre: Optimize the logic of this skill. Brutal Massacre's first slash will now immediately cause the disable effect. IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battle Spells: 1.Sprint's speed increase special effects will now display on low device settings. Equipment: 1.of Durance: Magic Power provided adjusted from 65 to 70. Build price increased by 50. 2. 2.Blade: Physical Attack provided adjusted from 60 to 65 and Attack Speed adjusted from 15% to 20%. Build price increased by 100. Battlefield: 1.Added abnormal status duration bar. When heroes are stunned, knocked up, or in any other abnormal control state, the duration will be displayed above their head. This will help players to make more precise decisions in battle. 2.Optimized the visual effect of the circular shadow display at the feet of all heroes when turning off real-time shadows. 3.Optimized Al behavior in Human VS AI Mode to make it more in-line with difficulty settings. 4.Improved the strength of Al in custom battles. 5.After buying 6 fully-upgraded items, you will be recommended battle potions according to your equipment set style. 6.Added camera movement settings to control settings. You can now adjust screen sensitivity by dragging in the top-right corner in the battlefield. 7.Added Last Hit Attack tap effects. V. New Event and Features The new "Like" system is online! Give your teammates and opponents a Like! VI:System Adjustments Added an Other tab to the Bag. Items without a specific type can be found here. Text tips will now be shown on the hero display page before the downloading of corresponding incremental resources is completed. Added purchase instructions and a corresponding button to Odette's hero display page. In order to make it more fun to share whenever you get a new hero, we've redesigned sharing images. After getting heroes. you can tap "Share" to see a new sharing image and choose to share or save the image to your device's photo album(iOS only). Redesigned hero display, story, and data interfaces for an all-new effect and experience. Added a notification during the loading process to remind players that mobile data is not being consumed, making it easier for players to see when data is being used, Optimized in-game idling notifications. If players idle in the game, their teammates will immediately be notified and they will be punished after the game. Optimized report feedback on the post-game interface. Feedback will be given immediately after a report is sent. Optimized user experience of the hero selection slider in the hero live stream list. You can now long-press hero skills while spectating a live stream to see skill descriptions. Added post-game Signature Hero sharing. Added level restrictions and spam restrictions to the integrated chat channel voice system. VII:Bug Fixes Fixed a problem with Cyclops's second skill, Planets Attack, where spheres could not be seen the first time hitting a target from the brush. Fixed a problem where, on certain devices, hero models would be dimmed when the high-definition resource pack had not been downloaded. Fixed a problem where Clint's ultimate skill's recharge time was not properly benefiting from cooldown reduction. Fixed a problem where Angela's first skill's recharge time was not properly benefiting from cooldown reduction. Fixed a problem where Zilong's passive skill effect, Dragon Flurry, would persist after being transformed by Nana's Morph Spell. Fixed a problem where real—time shadows appeared at the feet of all characters on the battlefield after using Lesley's Master of Camouflage skill.Category:Patch Notes